The technical field relates to video imaging system, and, in particular, to video indexing system.
Users are increasingly using video cameras to record home videos, television programs, movies, concerts, or sports events on a disk or DVD for later or repeated viewing. A video camera typically records both video and audio to generate a video sequence, which can be stored in a secondary storage, such as a hard disk or a CD-ROM. Such video sequences typically have varied content or great length. Since a user normally cannot write down what is on a video sequence or where on a video sequence particular scenes, movies, events are recorded, the user may have to sit and view an entire video sequence to remember what was recorded or to retrieve a particular scene. Video indexing allows a user to have easy access to different sections of the video sequence so that the user do not need to fast forward through the whole video sequence.
Current video indexing devices use video content analysis that automatically or semi-automatically extracts structure and meaning from visual cues in a video. After, for example, a video clip is taken from a television (TV) program or a home video, a computer will generate particular indexes so that a user can jump to a particular section within the video sequence.
However, automatic video indexing typically generates different key frames, with the need for extensive post-processing, which involves automatic search for shot changes, scene changes, and ultimately, frames that may serve as key-frames. In addition, automatic video indexing may or may not help a user find a particular video event within a recording.
A method for video indexing based on viewers"" behavior and emotion feedback includes monitoring one or more viewers during a multimedia sequence play back and detecting the one or more viewers"" behavior and emotion feedback. The method further includes categorizing the one or more viewers"" behavior and emotion feedback as a plurality of categories of behavior and emotion segments, and indexing the multimedia sequence using the plurality of categories of behavior and emotion segments. As a result, the viewers or other users can selectively view the multimedia sequence using the plurality of categories of behavior and emotion segments as video indices.
The method for video indexing based on viewers"" behavior and emotion feedback is transparent to the user, and may generate custom indexing to a particular user, affording a user-friendly hierarchy for video browsing.